


Любопытство - восьмой смертный грех.

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлз натыкается на кое-какую информацию о спаривании волков, ему становится любопытно, как много физических особенностей на самом деле оборотни взяли от этих зверей. К сожалению, Стайлз по собственному опыту знает, что любопытство до добра не доводит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытство - восьмой смертный грех.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosity: The Eighth Deadly Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505712) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> От переводчика: Спасибо Lakimi, без которой, как обычно, ничего бы не получилось! :)

В семь лет Стайлзу очень хотелось узнать, что же за бумаги лежат на отцовском столе. Но когда Стайлз спросил отца, над чем он работает, тот ответил "обычная семейная ссора" и захлопнул папку за секунду до того, как Стайлз подошел ближе. Потом, когда Стайлз пробрался в кабинет и включил фонарик, устроившись под столом, ему пришло в голову, что “семейная ссора” – слишком убогое определение для настолько отвратительной сути. Папа так и не узнал, что именно Стайлз увидел той ночью у него в кабинете, в каком потрясении он лег спать тогда. У него кружилась голова от вида на фотографиях: сломанная челюсть миссис Лейхи, сигаретные ожоги на ее руке и синяки в форме пальцев вокруг шеи. Кошмары снились ему еще несколько месяцев.

А в десять лет Стайлзу захотелось посмотреть на место преступления. Он не ожидал так много крови и, спрятавшись за кустом, раскрыл свое присутствие, выблевав весь свой ночной перекус в куст за которым прятался. От Доритос[*](http://djob.by/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Doritos-USUK-Mexic_482.jpg) его тошнит до сих пор.

Отец тогда взглянул на него с досадой, пониманием и с трудом сдерживаемой яростью. Он за шкирку выволок Стайлза с места преступления и молчал всю дорогу до дома. И только когда Стайлз вернулся в свою комнату (где ему, кажется, предстояло провести ближайшую вечность), отец посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- Любопытство может сослужить хорошую службу, Стайлз. Но с тем же успехом оно может втянуть тебя в большие неприятности.

И Стайлз не сомневался: сегодняшние приключения попадают во вторую категорию.

\- Я надеюсь, ты усвоил сегодняшний урок, - папа покачал головой, словно он слишком хорошо знал своего сына, чтобы серьезно надеяться.

 Cтайлз часто думал, изменилось бы в нем что-то, будь его мама все еще жива. Если бы она, когда папа уходил спать, приходила к нему перед сном и что-нибудь рассказывала. Если бы она сидела на его кровати, ласково гладила по голове  и шептала о том, как любит его, просила быть осторожнее. Не рисковать жизнью, своей детской наивностью, чистотой, чем угодно…просто быть осторожнее.

 Смогла бы она достучаться до него и изменить его жизнь?

 Ему не суждено это узнать.

 Ведь  ее с ним не было рядом, и любопытство Стайлза жгло его изнутри и грызло зверем. Поэтому он и спешил засунуть себе в мозг максимально много информации. Как в тот раз, когда он провел ночь за исследованием истории обрезания вместо подготовки к экономике. Или когда он потащил с собой Скотта искать в лесу труп.

 Или вот как, например, сегодня. Он решил загуглить “волчий секс”, перешел по ссылке “[bulbus glandis](https://www.google.ru/search?q=bulbus+glandis&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GIGM_enRU566RU566&es_sm=122&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=Nu9fU5-JEoH_ygPFyYDQCQ&ved=0CCoQsAQ&biw=1920&bih=955)” и получил много, очень много пищи для размышлений.

 Уже не в первый раз любознательность становилась проклятьем для Стайлза, и теперь все его мысли крутились только вокруг волчьего члена. Что, естественно, привело к рассуждениям о члене оборотня, и, в частности, к мысли, может ли узел наследоваться точно так же, как когти и клыки? В итоге ночью Стайлз просто не смог нормально заснуть: стандартная ситуация, когда его мозг зависает над какой-то идеей и, стоит только закрыть глаза, начинает раскручивать ее с пугающей скоростью.

 Что бы он чувствовал, если бы у него был такой член? Стайлз во время дрочки обхватил ладонью основание члена, сжал воображаемый узел, и ему подумалось, что такой узел здорово бы ощущался внутри. Ну и, естественно, его озабоченный мозг тут же родил ассоциацию со Скоттом и Эллисон. Стайлз винил во всем видео, которое нашел на Youtube - про волков в Арктике. Показывали волка-одиночку и процесс его спаривания с дочерью альфы. Естественно, альфа обнаружил их как раз в тот момент, когда они все еще находились в сцепке, и бедняга не смог сбежать. То, что произошло дальше, Стайлз быстро промотал.

 Он потряс головой, прогоняя из головы пугающую картину, и попытался не думать о том, что аналогичная сцена могла бы разыграться в доме Арджентов. К счастью, этого тошнотворного образа не хватило, чтобы сбить его возбуждение, хотя тут как раз не было ничего удивительного, ведь стояло у него с момента, когда на мониторе выскочило первое изображение.

 Той ночью Стайлз кончил под внезапное перебирание смутных образов (что должно бы смущать, однако нифига), рожденных из того, что он вычитал.

 На следующее утро он снова проснулся с мощным стояком и, пока принимал душ, опять подрочил. И когда он, по-прежнему думая о волчьей вязке, украшал плитку вязкими белыми каплями, совесть его почти не мучила.

 ~o~

 

 Обычно во время уроков библиотека пустовала, и Стайлз неожиданно обнаружил себя наедине с Эллисон. Все было бы замечательно, если бы не куча вертящихся на языке вопросов про волчий секс и прочее. Очевидно, что ее вообще не следовало бы спрашивать об про такие вещи, но она сидела рядом, а Скотта поблизости не наблюдалось.

 И этих причин оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стайлз открыл рот и выпалил:

 - М-м-м, Эллисон, скажи, вот когда вы со Скоттом...

 Она оторвалась от книги, которую читала, и подняла на него глаза. Стайлз замолчал. Здравый смысл, пытаясь привести в себя, хлестал его по щекам, пока те не покраснели. А Стайлз постепенно каменел, сидя с открытым ртом, и, когда момент начал затягиваться, все больше приближаясь к территории смертельной неловкости, брови Эллисон поползли вверх.

 - Когда вы со Скоттом… идете в пиццерию, платит он?

 Эллисон моргнула, видимо, озадаченная вопросом, но по сравнению с... Нет, лучше даже не сравнивать. Эллисон ответила что-то, и Стайлз кивнул, даже не притворившись, что услышал ее слова. Он проигнорировал ее недоумевающий взгляд, ведь не мог же он прямо спросить, запирается ли у Скотта член внутри нее во время секса? Разумные решения -  вот что продлевало Стайлзу жизнь.

 Остаток дня он почти не думал об этом. Он все еще не мог смотреть в глаза Эллисон, но если кто-то другой что-то и заметил, то ничего не сказал.

 Следовало забыть эту тему. Стайлзу хватало ума понимать, как странно он ведет себя. Знание интимных подробностей строения оборотня не спасло бы ему жизнь в опасный момент, да и никому другому не помогло бы. И, откровенно говоря, если он выяснит правду, то его любопытство достигнет опасно высокого уровня, и тогда нет ни шанса удержаться от неуместных вопросов при следующей встрече с кем-нибудь из стаи Дерека. Хотя слишком уж низкой казалась вероятность того, что это окажется правдой и что укус оборотня действительно меняет форму члена. Может, он оттого и продолжает думать об этом, что ну не может такое быть правдой. Скотт бы ему сказал, так ведь? Стайлзу всего-то нужно спросить. Но стоило только представить себе подобный разговор, как Стайлз воображал себе, что Скотт в курсе его попытки поговорить с Эллисон, и у него просто отнимался язык.  Для Стайлза их дружба значила слишком много, чтобы ей так рисковать.

 К счастью, существовал Айзек. К несчастью, разговор с Айзеком только усугубил ситуацию.

 После нескольких наводящих вопросов, которые ни к чему не привели, Стайлз в итоге просто сказал Айзеку, что начал писать собственный бестиарий (он понятия не имел, как его мозг рождает такие идеи, они просто возникали и все). После его объяснения Айзек стал чуть более полезным:

 - У нас изменяются лица, появляются когти, ну и остальное, ты ведь видел: уши, зубы, бакенбарды. Лично у меня ступни становятся жутко волосатыми. Я не думаю, что у укушенных оборотней меняется что-то еще.

 - Понятно, - кивнул Стайлз, довольный результатами, которые принесло ему вранье про бестиарий. Некоторые гениальные выдумки в итоге исчезали бесследно, но эта оказалась настолько хороша, что ее можно попробовать превратить в правду. Вообще здорово наконец-то получить ответ. Ведь именно этого, сказал себе Стайлз, он и ожидал. Теперь он сможет притушить свое любопытство и игнорировать легкий зуд неудовлетворенности где-то в животе.

 - Значит, укушенные оборотни обзаводятся только звериной мордой и когтями? Больше ничего?

 - Да вроде бы ничего больше не могу вспомнить... - Айзек замолк на мгновение, но потом продолжил (хотя, наверное, для психического здоровья Стайлза было бы лучше, если бы он остановился).

 - Урожденные оборотни, разумеется, другие. Скотт говорил, Питер мог полностью перекидываться в волка, когда был альфой, -  Айзек глянул в сторону с каким-то печальным выражением на лице, словно всерьез сожалел о своем отсутствии там в тот момент.

 - Ясно, - Стайлз прочистил горло,  не испытывая ровно никакой печали по поводу Питера. В последний раз, когда Стайлз видел его в полной альфа-форме, Питер походил на барбекю. Запах преследовал Стайлза несколько дней.   - На самом деле было не так здорово, как звучит.

 Айзек моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей:

 - Да. Пожалуй. Хотя идея все равно классная.

 - Я бы не сказал, - Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и хмуро уставился на Айзека. - Итак, моя книга, - он уже практически собрался написать что-то подобное, - Можешь добавить что-нибудь еще, для потомков? Какие-нибудь странные волчьи штучки?

 - Ну, - Айзек зарозовел, значит, действительно вспомнил что-то стоящее, - это вроде как не мое дело…

 Расцепив руки, Стайлз скользнул поближе, напрочь позабыв свое недавнее раздражение:

 - Ну же, бро, неужели есть что-то еще?  

 - Нет. Я не могу сказать. Тебе лучше спросить Дерека, если… - Айзек отвел взгляд с нервным смешком, - Хотя нет, лучше не стоит, забудь.

 Стайлз попытался сделать вид, что ему совершенно не хочется силой вытрясти из Айзека информацию.

 - Ага, вот такого точно нет, — Стайлз начал возбужденно раскачиваться на пятках, пытаясь высвободить хоть немного едва сдерживаемой энергии,  - Может, все-таки дашь мне подсказку? Ну, знаешь, для исследования, научная цель. Основные штуки насчет анатомии?

 Айзек покачал головой.

 - Извини, чувак. Даже если бы он не являлся моим альфой, парни не должны говорить об...м-м-м.. анатомии других парней.

 Стайлз моргнул, уставившись на Айзека. В тот момент его мозг пожирал новую информацию, тем самым отрубив все возможности для связных мыслей или речи.

 Наконец, Айзек не выдержал:

\- Ну, ладно, в общем, - повернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь, видимо, окончательно убедившись в безумии Стайлза.

~o~

 

 Ночью ему приснился Дерек.

 Стайлз смотрел на его татуированную спину, выгнутую дугой, когда Дерек толкался между разведенных бедер, втискивался в узкую дырку, запирая ее собой. Ему снилось лицо Дерека, когда Стайлз плотно сжимал его в себе самым интимным образом, его приоткрытый рот, и то, как он задыхался и жмурился от чересчур сильных ощущений.    

 Стайлз обкончал всю простынь секунд через тридцать после пробуждения. Не самый лучший момент в его жизни. Слишком усталый и измученный, чтобы включать свет и разбираться с последствиями произошедшего, Стайлз просто махнул рукой и перекатился на чистое место в надежде на несколько часов сна без сновидений. И рассеянно пообещал себе кинуть все в стирку завтра после школы.

 К сожалению, стирку пришлось отложить, потому что по возвращению из школы он обнаружил Дерека у себя в комнате. Стайлз, мужественно его игнорируя, с самым независимым видом, на какой был способен, прошел мимо и сбросил рюкзак на пол у стола. И не поверил своим глазам: компьютер оказался включен, а ведь Стайлз точно выключал его утром перед уходом.

 - Айзек говорит, ты пишешь бестиарий, -  сказал Дерек, словно это оправдывало столь грубое вмешательство в частную жизнь. Стайлз уже вечность не чистил историю в браузере, а еще там, кажется, оставались открытые вкладки… Вот черт.  

 - Ну и? -  Стайлз расправил плечи, готовый до последней капли крови защищать свою ложь. Он придумал себе историю и собирался до последнего стоять на своем. В конце концов, существовала большая вероятность, что в итоге он воплотит в жизнь эту идею, и так будет гораздо проще ее защищать.

 Дерек покачал головой и нахмурил брови так, будто у него руки опускались от тупизны Стайлза, которому приходилось объяснять очевидное:

 - Опасно заниматься такими вещами.

 - Гораздо опаснее не иметь представления о всех тех злобных созданиях, которые могут у нас объявиться. Вот что опасно,  - Стайлз, желая придать своим словам больший вес, шагнул к Дереку. И добавил: - Знание - сила?  

 Дерек тяжело на него посмотрел. Судя во всему, он знал откуда эта фраза, и Стайлз мысленно чертыхнулся: его самая умная мысль оказалась родом из субботних утренних мультфильмов.

 - Тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет миром, - Стайлз вскинул бровь. Так звучало солиднее.

 - А информация об оборотнях, попавшая в чужие руки, окажется смертным приговором. Для нас, - Дерек качнулся ближе и теперь нависал прямо над Стайлзом, за секунду перейдя с раздражения к гневу.

 Стайлз, раздосадовано фыркнув, отступил назад. Необходимость защищаться начинала его бесить. Ложь придумывалась, чтобы защищать его от проблем, а не становиться их причиной. Он в них и с правдой-то предостаточно попадал, спасибо, чаще не хочется.

 - Слушай, я не… - Стайлз взмахнул руками, пытаясь жестами передать нечто среднее между “Я все выдумал” и “Если бы я стал писать про твои секреты, я бы позаботился об их сохранности”.

 Видимо, его старания не впечатлили Дерека, потому что тот внезапно толкнул Стайлза к стене.

 - Я не собираюсь делиться с твоими врагами мега-секретной информацией о тебе, - пискнул Cтайлз, стараясь не отводить взгляд и смотреть Дереку прямо в глаза, которые внезапно очутились слишком близко и, откровенно говоря, здорово пугали. Стайлз молился, чтобы голос не дал петуха, ведь ему предстояло убедить Дерека, что бестиария даже не существует.  - С чего бы мне это делать? Блин, да как ты вообще можешь думать такое?

 - Я не знаю что думать, - прошипел Дерек низко и опасно. Он метнул взгляд на монитор компьютера, а потом снова взглянул на Стайлза. И сильнее сжал его воротник.

 - Бывают моменты, когда мы уязвимы. Охотники же используют все, абсолютно все, чтобы получить преимущество.

 Стайлз моргнул, начиная понимать, к чему Дерек ведет.

 - Даже секс?

 - Особенно секс, - Дерек смутился, поджал губы, но в глазах его промелькнуло что-то тоскливое.

 Кажется, у него был неудачный опыт. Стайлз даже знать не хотел. Но у него создалось ощущение, что это одна из причин, по которым Дерек стал таким чертовски сложным, агрессивным и проблемным парнем. Стайлз вздохнул, раскрывая карты:

 - Я не пишу бестиарий.

 Дерек одарил его нечитаемым взглядом. Стайлз знал такой взгляд: примерно тысячу и один раз он врал отцу, и ему не верили.

 - Честное слово! Я не пишу, - простонал Стайлз, проклиная себя вранье насколько частое, что в итоге люди не верят ему, когда он говорит, что врет,  - Я ни писал бестиарий. Мне просто… -  Стайлзу вдруг вспомнилось, как в десять лет отец обнаружил его на месте преступления. Как от желчи и Доритос жгло горло, когда он признался в желании посмотреть на труп вживую, а не только на фото из отцовских отчетов, - Мне просто стало любопытно.

 Дерек ждал, обжигая щеку Стайлза горячим дыханием, словно напоминанием о неминуемом насилии, если их разговор закончится не на той ноте.

 - Блин, да ну что за глупость, - правдивее слов Стайлз, кажется,  еще не произносил. И он просто открыл шлюз между ртом и мозгом, - Пару дней назад я прочитал про волчье спаривание, - он отвернулся. Обнажить шею казалось проще, чем, признаваясь, выдержать взгляд Дерека, - И с тех пор эта мысль не идет у меня из головы. У меня, знаешь ли, есть маленький пунктик. Знать все.

 - Даже если это не твоего ума дело, - равнодушно заметил Дерек.

 - Особенно, если это не моего ума дело.

 Дерек фыркнул. Кажется, он наконец-то поверил Стайлзу, потому что все-таки выпустил его воротник, но отодвигаться не стал.

 - И ты решил спросить у недавно обращенной беты, - сказал Дерек, - не догадываясь, что он пойдет прямо ко мне.

 Стайлз пожал плечами. Дерек считает его идиотом. Что ж, знакомая ситуация, с этим он справится.

\- Не худшая моя идея, к слову.

 Дерек, кажется, хотел что-то спросить, и Стайлз оценил, когда он все-таки промолчал.

 - Так вот почему твоя кровать пахнет, как бордель? Тоже любопытство?

 Стайлз резко вскинул голову, заметив на губах Дерека едва различимую ухмылку, несколько раз открыл-закрыл рот, а потом злобно ухмыльнулся.

 - Твою мать. Ладно, черт с тобой, с твоим волчьим носом и волчьим… хреном.

 Стайлз поерзал, собираясь уйти, но руки Дерека каким-то волшебным образом очутились на бедрах Стайлза, удерживая его на месте. Дерек низко, раскатисто рассмеялся, когда Стайлз начал сопротивлялся сильнее.  

 - Не смешно, чувак. Вторжение в личное пространство, знаешь ли, - Стайлз схватил Дерека за запястья, но хватка у того оказалась стальной. Лицо запылало, а от тяжелого смешка Дерека стало только хуже.

 - Господи, нельзя насмехаться над чужими кинками. Не круто, -  интересно, а быть объектом насмешки – тоже кинк? Как и одержимость волчьей физиологией? В таком случае он не хотел бы знать, как его можно охарактеризовать, ведь у него встает лишь от одной мысли об этом.

 Но хуже всего то, что Дерек по-прежнему стоял слишком близко. И всякий раз, когда у него хищно раздувались ноздри, Стайлз доподлинно знал, какой именно запах чувствует Дерек.  

 - Ну какой же ты придурок,  - Стайлз снова яростно дернулся, но так и не вывернулся. - И член у тебя без узла, и тонкий, как карандаш, и ты дрочишь на чужое…

 Стайлз задохнулся, поперхнувшись словами, когда Дерек рванул его на себя, прижимая их друг другу пахом, а потом просунул ногу между бедер Стайлза.

 - Так вот что тебя на самом деле интересует, Стайлз?  - прошептал Дерек, не давая ему отстраниться, потому что он мог это сделать и потому что его член довольно ощутимо ткнулся Стайлзу в бедро.

 Стайлз даже дернуться не мог. Руками он продолжать держать запястье Дерека, совсем позабыв, что вообще-то пытается оттолкнуть его. Комната кружилась, кислорода не хватало. Дерек смотрел на него с едва заметной нехорошей усмешкой. И тут Стайлз впервые осознал фамильное сходство между Дереком и Питером. Дьявол. Они оба - сущие дьяволы. Стайлз убедился в своих подозрениях, когда в следующую секунду Дерек с силой надавил коленом под мошонкой Стайлза.

 У Стайлза закатились глаза, а член прилип к ширинке, даже не подозревая, что его просто дразнят. А когда Дерек повторил свой маневр, и Стайлз, не выдержав, застонал.

 - Хочешь узнать, да? Очень хочешь? - спросил Дерек, прижавшись так, что его слова почти щекотали Стайлзу ухо.

 Дерек слегка отодвинулся, убрав руки с бедер Стайлза. Вот он - шанс сбежать, и Стайлз обязан им воспользоваться прямо сейчас. Обязан. Вот только Дерек расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на своих джинсах, и Стайлза замер, не отрывая взгляда от пальцев Дерека, которыми тот потянул вниз собачку молнии, являя миру серые боксеры. Ткань выглядела тонкой, изношенной и мягко льнула к члену Дерека.

 Стайлз терялся в догадках, что его хватит раньше - инсульт или оргазм? В истории медицины еще не случалось прецедентов, но сегодня на это имелись все шансы.  

 - Так ли отчаянно ты хочешь знать как выглядит член оборотня?

 Дерек сжал Стайлзу руку, отчего костяшки пальцев задели мягкую ткань. И удерживал, не давая прикоснуться, пока Стайлз, задыхаясь так, словно нуждался в ингаляторе Скотта, не кивнул:

 - Да.

 Дерек, будто приглашая, прижал ладонь Стайлза ближе, и Стайлз инстинктивно сжал пальцы через боксеры на стволе. Толстый и большой, он заполнил всю ладонь

 - Ниже, -  выдохнул Дерек

 А потом там, где начиналась молния, Стайлз кончиками пальцев дотронулся до чего-то странного и твердого. Толстое кольцо в основании члена. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание.

 - Хочешь узнать что-то еще? - у Дерека ломался голос. Стайлз оторвал взгляд от промежности Дерека, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Дерек выглядел слегка обдолбанным, если честно: глаза широко распахнулись, пот бусинками выступил над верхней губой. Стайлз моргнул, у него внутри все словно ошпарило кипятком.  Как там говорил Дерек? Уязвимый? Да, это слово отлично описывает сейчас его самого. И только сейчас до Стайлза дошло, что у Дерека стояло. Стояло от болтовни Стайлза про член.

 У Дерека дрожали руки, когда он снова вцепился ими в бедра Стайлза, и тот не смог бы сдвинуться с места, даже если бы захотел. Понимание того, что он сейчас испытывает на прочность самоконтроль Дерека, толкало Стайлза на отчаянно храбрые и немного дерзкие поступки. Стайлз пальцами скользнул глубже Дереку в джинсы, сжал узел, и Дерек судорожно выдохнул Стайлзу в щеку. Горячее, влажное дыхание опалило, заставило Стайлза бесстыдно прижаться к бедрам Дерека.

 Стайлз сжал руку, чувствуя, как Дерек под его прикосновениями шире разводит бедра. Мозг взрывался от переизбытка ощущений: ладонь лежала на каменном стояке, мягко скользила, двигаясь вверх и вниз. Стайлз крепко обхватил узел пальцами, Дерек заскулил, как собака, и толкнулся ему в ладонь.

 Твою мать, папа же скоро вернется домой. Сегодня он не дежурил в ночную смену, и Стайлз обещал приготовить ужин. Он мог бы соврать и сказать, мол, забыл. И получить в ответ расстроенный взгляд. Снова. Но ничто, блядь, ничто в мире не заставило бы его сейчас прекратить.

 Их поза оказалась идеальна для Стайлза, вскидывающегося навстречу, даже чересчур идеальна, чтобы оставались силы на хоть какое-то сопротивление движениям сильных бедер Дерека. Стайлз закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на члене в своей руке, желая почувствовать кожу Дерека, желая увидеть узел и узнать, как надо трогать его так, чтобы стало приятно. Он сжал кулак сильнее, и Дерек застонал, зубами царапая плечо Стайлза.

 Его стон стал последней каплей, от которой у беспомощного Стайлза окончательно сорвало крышу. Очень быстро возбуждение набрало критическую массу, и прежде чем Стайлз смог остановиться и отодвинуться, он кончил в собственные штаны.

 Удерживая Стайлза, Дерек впился пальцами в его бедра, пока его самого штормило в оргазме. Когда, наконец, Стайлз обессилено растекся по груди Дерека, болезненно крепкая хватка Дерека все-таки вырвала его из оцепенения, напомнив о том, что тут секунду назад произошло и что его рука, вообще-то, до сих пор нежно сжимает Дерека сквозь боксеры.  

 Несколько секунд Стайлз раздумывал, что ему с этим делать, но решение за него принял Дерек, осторожно отстранившись. Он выглядел растерявшимся, словно соображал как и почему попал в такую ситуации. Но потом взял себя в руки, поправил одежду и застегнул джинсы.  

 Стайлз сочувственно поморщился. Но возникшее было предложение помочь тут же отмел, подумав о липком белье и о своем предстоящем унижении.

 Секундой позже Дерек уже находился на другом конце комнаты и даже успел перекинуть ногу через подоконник. Внезапно он остановился, оглянулся на Стайлза и вздохнул. И произнес хрипло:

 - Будь осторожнее со своим любопытством, Стайлз. Однажды из-за него ты попадешь в большие неприятности.

 Стайлз проводил взглядом Дерека, исчезнувшего в окне, и рухнул на пол. Схватившись за голову, он громко застонал и прошептал:

 - Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь. 

 


End file.
